Raw
by Loveforthestory
Summary: Sometimes the road to something good is a hard one. What happened if Charlie heard what Bass said to Connor on that bridge that one day? A story inspired by three deleted scenes from season two. Three chapters, about what happened, and what is happening now, after Charlie is hurt and Bass is there for her.
1. Chapter 1 Scene one, bridge

_I wanted to use three deleted scenes from season two, and three of them, the moment on the bridge between Connor and Bass with Charlie, Bass seeing Charlie in Austin right after and the attack in the tent in that camp, will come back here in this story. It is the main line, as another storyline, in the present flows through it._

* * *

_6 days after Vegas,_

Just outside Willoughby.

Bass walked up to his kid, as he had made a turn around the factory building, leaning over a banister of a steal bridge in front of him. The dissipated factory, with a rusty empty car in front of it, behind him. Under it lay a path, hidden by trees. Miles was busy with Rachel. The old man busy with something he fucking did not care about. And he, he apparently could not stay the hell away from Connor. Connor was leaning over it, easy eyes on her. He had tucked his hands in his pockets as he watched how easy his kid was flirting with her. They were back from Vegas, and everything felt upside down. She was down there, on the path under the bridge, wood in her hands, eyes and a small grin on his kid.

He closed the distance between him and Connor, as he saw her, tight pants, leather jacket, honey blonde dark curls dancing around her shoulder and that full mouth of hers. In Vegas he had heard Michaels sing every rose has its torn and man, wasn't that the fucking truth here.

'You go get yourself another scoop?' Bass moved his lower back against the banister, blocking Charlie out of his view. His eyes were on the pattern of steel under his boots, his back in worn leather jacket turned towards Charlotte. The wind going through messy curls. His boots fidgeting with something on the ground.

'It is creepy the way you talk to me sometimes.' Connor's reply.

'Ah look, you want to bang that? You go at it. I don't care.' His eyes on a point near the trees.

_Sure dad. You know who says he does not care. Out loud? Mentioning the fact that he had something with Charlie again and again. _

Bass' mind registered a sound of wood clattering down beneath him.

Connor did not even answer as his face changed at hearing how his dad was talking about Charlie. Irritation in him that his dad treated her like this. It was interesting to see the change in him, in how he was before her with Vegas, and how he was after. The one change that one hook up with her.

And it was telling him something that his dad was so hard trying to burry under rocks of being casual nonchalant.

Connor was wondering if he had been caught up in something he should not have.

'But we have bigger things to worry about. About getting our army back.'

Bass heard himself talking about an army, as he felt pretty damn pathetic he played it like this, using that army drawing his son's attention away from her.

The truth was that the thought about Connor with her, drove him fucking crazy. The thought if they screwed again, even more. The visual of the girl that become so much, too fast, with his son pumping rage through him. Vegas. Even Duncan had seen it, Charlie not denying it. Thinking of, knowing, feeling that something was going to fucking happen between them. His cock awake whenever she was around but more, the ton of feelings when he was near. Rage ,not fucking about what would happen if Rachel and Miles would find out. He knew it was bullshit even before it came out of his mouth when he had found them. Being dumbfounded like some idiot when he had realised she had made a choice, as she had looked him up and down right after. Standing there like some chump.

'You want to get to a point?' Connor asked, fed up with this whole conversation. It seemed like wherever he went, wherever Charlie went, his dad showed up.

Apparently he fucking wasn't getting to that point, because the next thing Bass watched her walking towards him, when she had been covering the distance between the path under her and him, angry sway. All fury and fire and pissed off.

She had been gathering wood for warmth, clean water and cooking, on the outskirts of the abandoned factory they used now as a safe house near the river. Miles and her mom busy, her grandfather busy with some herbs. Connor had been harmlessly sending her that flirting smile grin and an air kiss that was cute at best, although she was pretty sure that Vegas was a onetime thing, for more reasons than one.

One of those reasons, with leather jacket, wild curls and locked jaws, walked up to Connor on the bridge above her as she started to walk back. They were within hearing range now, as she heard Monroe.

Her fingers dug into the wood in her arms.

_..you want to bang that..._

With one loud smack she threw the small logs of wood on the ground before her as she put force behind it, the wood scattering all over the soft forest floor under her.

The grin was wiped from her face as she felt heated rage boil through her.

God, son of a bitch. She thought out loud ,taking the hill to her right with large steps.

'Are you out of your fucking mind?' She stormed at Bass, as she watched how he had moved away from the banister, one boot pushing himself away from it, standing on the bridge now before her.

Connor had one hand on the rail, as he stood next to Bass.

Bass' boots were almost touching her as he let a harsh breath out of his nose.

'Well, I guess you did all the fucking in Vegas, Charlie.' Arrogance dripping from his words.

'Yeah you seem unable to shut up about that. I can't believe you of all people are being a son of a bitch about that.'

'And why is that Charlie?' He was still standing tall before her, but she did not move an inch.

That was until she moved her face closer to his.

Her lips moving deliberately, emphasising every word with being pissed off.

'Because I am pretty sure you screwed my mom.'

She watched his face change, as her heart dropped at his reaction.

'How,' Bass heard how his voice sounded, as he swallowed something away, 'Who told you that?'

'You just did,' her voice so sharp.

_Holey fucking hell. _Bass opened his mouth, let out an uncomfortable harsh breath.

They stood there, eyes locked, bodies locked, with the wind howling around them, the skies moving with grey speed.

Charlie always had an idea, deducting it from a million small things, but she could not keep quiet anymore.

Bass'mind was racing a milion miles an hour, as he was trying to figure out why this mattered so much.

'You son of a bitch. I saved your ass there.' And then something changed in her eyes that ripped fucking right through him. 'You have no idea what Vegas cost me.' Charlie said, as her voice broke with memories she brought with her from Vegas, pointing her finger at him.

Her lips pressed together, her face fire, her eyes deep and with a wash of pain in there for just a second, until it was blazing pissed of Charlie all over again.

'What the hell does that mean?'

He fucking needed to know what she meant by that remark about Vegas, but she did not give him a change as she stomped of, headed to the river.

* * *

_Present_

_Ranger camp,_

Austin.

Bass felt the rage still going through his veins. The shots in that hangar earlier ringing in his ears. He had stood there, together with Blanchard and his men.

_I'd say it is the end of a treaty. _

He had walked in through tall open doors that were glided open, daylight streaming in, giving him access to the large hangar, kaki's waiting there with no fucking clue what was about to happen next. Finally there, with shots and dead bodies on the floor, it all ended. What had started with one of his man, telling somebody drove over to him. Flynn. Revenge, pay back for those sons of bitches. It filled something deep inside of him, covered by the layers of guilt and what happened to his city still there, reflected in his eyes.

Going through the set up Ranger camp, his boots hitting the ground,

And then he saw her. Although he fucking saw the red imprint of a bloody hand on tent canvas first. And everything that he had ever felt for her, came rushing back to him. Hitting him right in the face.

Charlie had sat down on a chair, before she had told herself she could not stay here. The dull pulsating in her side urging her to keep on going.

Sharp trusts of pain. Going to dull ones as they reached their intensity again.

She had moved through the tents, and her vision was reducing to blunt forms, a sound she did not recognised as her own, like she was halfway into a dream.

Faces came to her. Reasons she wanted to live. Miles, even her mom, and then him. Bass.

Another corner to take, another inward struggle for movement, to keep on going as a first wall of panic hit her. She was slowly losing contact with the ground under her. Another corner. It was hard to stand up straight as her body pulled her down into blackness.

And then she saw him. And everything she had tried to keep away, what she had felt for him, came rushing back to her. Hitting her so hard, as he stood there, so close, as she let out a sigh that turned into a painful relieve.

Bass.

Her hand moved to her left, as she grabbed canvas of a tent, barely holding her up. She felt something on the inside of her hand and when she looked up, barely hanging on, a red imprint of her hand, blood red, was there on the canvas, as she slipped down, stumbled.

Bass.

When he had looked from the red imprint on the tent canvas to her, he swore he could not believe how fast fear set in. Her mouth was moving, mumbling something.

In two lager strides he was with her.

One arm hooked under armpit, between her side and arm, going over her back, catching her as she lost the battle to stand up straight. She swayed right into his arms, as he held her.

And as they both were moved through the ground, he followed what caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

It was so unusual to hear panic in that low rough slow timbre of his voice. Just like in her uncle's. She heard him growl, scream as he turned back to her.

_'__You, get some help over here, NOW.'_ He growled to an officer, standing close by. When he did not move in one second, he threw him a cold deadly look. '_Get your ass moving. right fucking now.'_

_'__Don't you dare to this Charlie.'_ It was an order and a plea into one. He pressed her head against his. Instinctively holding on to her.

His arms hard locks around her, keeping her against him, where it was leather, his voice, his scent, she never took it in like this, it was a corner of strange safety as the hairs of his beard touched her temple.

_'__Don't to this Charlie. Come on.' _ His voice was now deeper, slower, a edge of worry and care in there that was calming her.

His hand over the wound on her left side, his fingers over her skin, her trained side, her soaked tank in between his fingers as he felt the resistance of her skin against his hand, his hand covering most of her side and stomach.

His jaws were clenched, as he barely got the words out. His knees in the dirt, his boots under him, Charlie in his lap, over his knees, positioned in the hook of his right arm, her long golden hair against his leather jacket, her face lacking all its usual bravado.

_'__You'll be all right Charlie,'_ as her curves so slowly moving in his arms, the pain in her sounds she was making and the old fear in him telling opposite. But he stayed calm. For her.

His warm eyes were keeping her in place.

And as she was moving her lips, and the camp around him sprang back into motion, he finally heard what she was saying, breaking his heart as the weight of her light body was so easily in his arms.

_'__Bass.'_

* * *

As I told you with the title, this story is a hard road to something good. You can recognise the deleted scene on the bridge and the one where somebody gets stabbed in the camp at the end. I wanted to try something new, something more raw. Love from Love


	2. Chapter 2 Scene two Going back

In last chapter, Bass walked up to Connor, as Charlie confronted him not much later. Their stand of was intense, as emotions that they both tried to push out rushed back into a heated argument. Many months later, those feelings rushed back, as Bass watched her handprint in blood on a tent canvas, as he caught her in his arms, as he went down with her to the ground, kneeled with her on his lap, as he finally heard what she said over and over. His name.

* * *

Chapter two Going back

* * *

Present,

_Ranger camp_,

Austin

'Is this him?' his eyes were steal, as his voice was a low contained growl. Many who knew and heard about Sebastian Monroe, knew that this was him at his most dangerous.

'Yes sir.' An officer nodded at him.

Bass' eyes turned to the man roped against a pole in the middle of the tent.

'Leave.' He barked.

After he watched Charlie disappear into the hangar where they would work on her, his whole face had twisted into grim lines. He told Blanchard they would have to find the fucking asshole.

The image of the asshole that dared to walk in, unseen. The image of a gasping Charlie as she got stabbed left him enraged, one of the many that kept his intense contained rage going. He had looked at each and every Texan officer, telling them with no misinterpretation that no one would get some fucking sleep before the attacker was found.

He had not said a word, as he had walked in. Bend down, to watch the man straight in his eyes. Waited. Moved around him. And then, ended the son of a bitch, his neck cracking. Leaving the tent, the flap rustling shut behind him. Now he had to find her, be with her. Be with his brother.

Bass watched her, as the camp had been on lock down. The brutal attack now two days away. Not only taking her, but Rachel too, who was recovering, her wound not as deep and well placed as they did on Charlie. Her eyelashes on her cheeks.

Asleep, but alive, _alive,_ on a cot.

Both Miles and him had stretched themselves into the impossible. Dark fears crawling to them from the shadows they always lay.

Once he had gathered Charlie up in his arms, he had watched her, his name was a plea to not leave her. Her eyes just as hollow and unlike the woman he loved, he grew to love so very fucking much. Because there was no option of denial anymore. He did. Maybe in a pre black out world, knowing so fucking sure how you felt was a process that was slower. But now, where they had gone into day after long day, together, he had known it.

He felt the spark of no return when she had looked past what other people saw, and asked her mother, of all people she had to ask her family, which he was responsible for taking so much from, save his life. His life. Worthy in her eyes to save. He had said to Blanchard he was back by popular demand, not doing justice how deep he felt for her. He had pushed it the hell away, only to feel it push back in his face when he watched her, going limp in his arms.

Rachel was asleep against the left edge of the couch in the corner. The last two days had been hell. Waiting, hoping, a Miles who had been on his last legs. Miles being torn by relieve that the woman he loved was still alive, but that the girl he rebuild himself for, was still there, fighting to stay, as both men were beside her.

They stayed with her, all of her in the small room in the back of another hangar, the one they used for high ranking officers and the set up improvised hospital. A soft oil lamp light spread through the room.

He watched Charlie, remembering the day she had been just as hollow and far away from him as she was now.

_6 weeks ago,_

Austin

'Where the hell have you been?' Bass grabbed his brother by the arm, as his nerves were on edge. He had been waiting with Connor on the pavement way too damn long. They had been waiting too fucking long to get out. When the city around them was chaos, initiated by Miles' firing that gun after the cadet tried to shoot Carver, he knew they had to go back to their wagon. Move out of here. Miles had disappeared.

'There have been a few bumps in the road.' His brother sounded out of breath.

He should have known by his tone and choice of words that there had been trouble.

That's when he noticed. That's when he saw it.

Later he would hear his brother's words again. Knowing his brother had a flair for choosing words, but this one was the fucking understatement of eternity..

'We have got to get out of here now.' Bass took the lead as watched the form of her, next to the jacket of his brother.

'Where is the Neville kid?'

A strip of her stomach, freshly covered with a paint brush of blood. Her body next to Miles, but her eyes on the ground before her. Blood from her nose, blood on her god forsaken soaked tanktop, blood touching her lips, as she let out a breath ,like she was reliving something, as her eyes were dejected, her honey blond hair framing a devastated face.

She couldn't look at him, but he could only look at her.

And he knew, with shock numbing him, that the Neville kid would not be there. Not anymore. Images of him attacking Charlie, images of what she had do to, and the most fucking horrible image of all, Charlie in front of him, right now, making him stand there, eyes wide, next to Miles as he watched her, broken away from Charlie, from how he had experienced her before.

Numbness faded as Miles kept Charlie's left upper arm in a firm lock.

They ran. His eyes roaming the streets, looking for a way out. His eyes on the street, on the Rangers, some of them on horses through chaotic street. Hoping they would come through, as they would hopefully blend in with the others, moving away from the town square of Austin.

His mind on the task ahead, but his heart with her.

_That night_

Bass watched Charlie, and hell, it was looking at how he felt himself, that night they had reached Philly again.

Philly. The chopper had touched down. Gun wound in his side. Jeremy shoulder to shoulder when they had walked back into his chambers in Philly. The image of Emma, sweet Emma, so fucking real. Emma, he had kissed her, a last goodbye, before she, the town, his memories, it all had to go, his home town, in Jasper. Where summer days, his family and Miles' friendship had just existed. Emma, who he held at gunpoint to fuck with Miles, her golden red hair close.

And just like that, Connor had been there, a reveal of a son, of a kid out there. Years lost, years gone, had made him forget Miles, the gun in his hand lowering without even realising. And then, she had forcefully been drawn into him, as she was hit by a bullet that was not even for her. He had wanted to shield her, protect her as he had opened fire to the place the deadly bullet came from, shooting without seeing through his tears that had had been blurring his vision. His men had dragged him away, grabbing him by his arms, away from her, the last pure and good thing from his home dead. As he did not want to leave her behind, wanting to hold her, touch her hair, begging her to come back, talk about his family he had. The mother of his child, his first love, on the square he had kissed her, watched her in Miles' arms as he had feelings for her herself.

His men had moved him into the chopper that had taken off with high sounds as he had clenched his jaws to stop the fucking tears from falling.

His mind fading out, moving back to Miles, who sat beside her, Connor leaning against a wall not far away from them in the dark dimed living room. He had watched the blood, running from her nose. He watched marks that were born in the room with that Neville kid, as they still did not know what had happened, but they knew that Jason Neville was gone.

He knew the nightmares would come. He knew the guilt was already there, lingering in her. He knew how hollow she felt, how much she wasn't feeling, how much she was feeling fucking everything.

Charlie could only stare. Every time her mind touched what happened, she felt a constricting panic and fear and feeling she was about do disappear, so she just sat still, hoping her mind would not go there as long as she sat still. The day and night surreal around her. The crust of his blood against her belly. A room that went darker, Connor somewhere on her right. Miles' stubble to her right. She had felt Connor's eyes on her, she had felt him stare next to Connor. Shock and burning blue, as it was Miles that held her up on her feet, dragging her along when all she wanted to do was sit.

Her tank was still soaked, but she would not let anyone near, and he was not sure she brought an extra one. Her eyes were empty, heavy eyelids, as she did not speak, or moved, or threw something smartass in their faces, or was just there. Connor nodded at him, giving him a cup of water. Bass took it, looking at the ground before him as he felt the tension rise in his jaws and neck. He made eye contact with Miles as he kneeled down before Charlie. There was still room between her knees and his but he gently moved forwards, not wanting to startle her with any unexpected movements.

He slowly moved to her hands, as he took on in his hand. It felt motionless as his skin touched hers. Fuck. He kept on going, putting the cup against her hand, using his free hand to wrap her other hand around it.

Charlie saw him, calm and gentleness that was so different. A raw contrast to the man that was normally there. His hands, so large, strong, warm around hers, as she felt the cool of the cup of water. Drinking water felt so useless, but both Miles and Bass kept her where she did not want to be. So she slowly moved the rim of the cup to her lips, as she took a sip. And then another. Bass moved one hand to her right, as it found its place around her knee in a gentle matter of letting her know she was not deserted, as he sat crouched down before her.

One look at his brother told him, they both knew, that they both wanted to spare her from this. That either one, should have been there, making the decision, she had to make now.

Miles looked straight ahead, as he sat down next to Charlie. Her eyes staring so hard, but mirrored in them the fear in his bones as he had once said, that he did not wanted her to turn into some version of him. More guilt crept up on him.

Miles had tucked her in, covering a blanket over her, as she lay there. Eyes closed. Eyes open. Miles had fallen asleep for a bit, so had Connor. He hadn't. She shifted. Late, or early, as the dark sky outside lingered around their camp for the night. Nightmares moved into staring, into dark, into losing herself.

Charlie did not know if she could bear it, any longer.

And then, he was with her. At the moment she had thought she would lose from and into the darkness. Monroe. Sitting next to her, his arms pressing down around her, as he gently moved her towards him. In his lap now, his strong legs under her, his chest for her to lean into, as he held her there, a place for her against his shoulder.

She listened to the room around her. The scent of his skin close, and she weirdly, from a distance, realised who was holding her. She watched the laces from his boots, down there on the ground and then she turned.

Bass felt her move, as he guided her towards him. He knew it, the moment she fell asleep.

He watched Miles, now watching them, his dark eyes felt with pain for his niece. With her against his chest, his arms under her knees, her resting aginst his shoulders and arms, like had done before on that night when he had moved her away from the bar, he slowly moved her back to her sleeping bag. Lay beside her.

For once, Miles was not an asshole, as his brother watched them sleep. Thankful for the fact that Bass was there, now he had no fucking clue how he would get his niece through this.

Charlie felt how he moved her, as for once , she let him take over the reins as she felt the pull of the weight of Jason and the gravity under her. She felt the floor under her, as Bass placed her slowly on the sleeping roll, the scruff of his beard momentarily touching her. Behind her, she felt Bass. Next to her, Miles. Connor had first watch, as she could feel his eyes on her, as Connor had watched her before on the street, empathy, realisation in his eyes.

She fell asleep again, woke up again.

The nightmares would come, Jason was still dead. Guilt was starting to replace the shock. But she was not alone.

As she lay there, in the dark silent room of their safe house for the night.

Feeling Miles' upper arm against her forehead, as she moved closer to him and the scent of his jacket, she knew by heart now, was comforting, close. Bass close, his jacket against the line of her side, as her hand found him, as his hand was there, close for her. She did not have to ask, or wait. It was there, to slide hers in the warm lock of his fingers. He closed his fingers around her and never let it go.

* * *

_Present,_

Ranger Camp Austin

Miles walked up to Bass. Bass looked up at his long life friend, as both man watched out over Charlie.

They shared a flask, as they shared a lonely hour in the night. his kid there in his memory, but not here anymore as he had chosen a different path Bass had not wanted to follow him on.

Bass' mind was haunting him, with memories. That day at the river when she had overheard them, as he talked to Connor. Do you want to bang _that_. I don't care. That. After he had spoken the words, lashing out at her, hearing how pathetic he sounded, hell, he had known truly, how pissed he was. The first thing was something that was still filling him with shame, the second one a lie.

The two things that had been kicking and screaming in his mind afterwards in his head.

What did Vegas cost her?

And why the hell did he felt like he was missing something when she had put in his face that he had screwed her mom as a reminder that her business was her own after he had confronted her about her and Connor?

_Her eyes._

_Her eyes, you moron. You idiot._

He rubbed his face as the answer was right there.

It was right at that moment that Charlotte finally opened her eyes.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! By now, you have found the three deleted scenes. I used as a basis for this story. In next chapter, we will move on with the story. Hope you enjoyed this? Until the next chapter! Love from Love


	3. Chapter 3 Scene three together

Raw chapter three

* * *

Bringing it together

* * *

_A couple of weeks later_

Ranger camp, Austin

Charlie was recovering. Too slowly for her own taste, as she was getting tired fast of all the people constantly helping her, cheering her up and moving her along with the bed side manners suitable for a three year old. She is fine. The wound has healed, she was getting her strength back as she slowly moved out of the tent, a concerned grandfather helping her with her steps.

'Jesus, you guys too?' She said, her voice strong and her eyes pissed off, as she looks at Monroe and uncle standing a little further ahead, with worry in her eyes that could easily go within her mother's concerned behaviour. 'I expected a little bit more from you.' She fires, at Miles and then again at Monroe.

Both men had been standing not far from her, leaning lazily against a low wall as Miles had his hands on the hilt of his sword and Bass mimicked his position, but with his wrapped in front of his chest. Both pretending they were just hanging for a while, both there for her.

'Aaand she will be fine,' Miles shook his head, the relieved smile not far ahead, as he stood next to Bass. 'Already bossing her around.'

'You heard what the lady said.' Bass slapped Miles on his shoulder as both men were ready to go back to their days for now, 'better give her some space.' He smirked at Charlie who gave him her best stare back, that might be a little too amused.

Charlie moved on, step by step, the fresh air hitting her face. He was there when she woke up. He was the first one she saw, and her world was just them. He was there when she blacked out, he was there when she opened her eyes. It had been that way on another day too, when they first began their journey.

Bass watched her, the determined look in her eyes, one boot in front of the other. He was there when she opened her eyes. She was the first person she looked at, as he had her for herself for a couple of seconds. She was slowly taking him in, before she had moved out her hand towards him. That was until Miles had been there, and Rachel and doc, and the moment had moved on as he had walked out of the room not moments later to give them all some time. Locking eyes with her one more time, standing in the doorway, he had walked out, a raw pulse of relieve as he stood there. His hand leaned against a wall as he needed a fucking moment.

And then, she looked at him, looking up from the concentrated steps she was taking. Her hair blew around her face, blowing one lock in front of her cheek in the sun. She looked at him

Charlie saw the intensity in her eyes, a smile cornered by his beard, as she felt the smile on her own face.

* * *

'Dammit,' Charlie cursed.

Bass was not sure if he heard her right, the last part of her curse turned into something quieter. Charlie rarely cursed and when she did, well, then things are not all right. Weapon already in hands, he moved on into her tent. It was turning dark, the sky changing, the birds singing high in the treas. Night fell over their camp. He just wanted to check on her one more time, before he would grab a bottle, a fire, and hopefully his brother.

Charlie was stuck somewhere in her tank, as Bass had to bite back a laugh. He put the gun back where it belonged and stood before her.

'You know, I could help you with that.'

She would let out an automatich grumble, but she was just too tired. The scar bitching when she moved around too much.

He knew she would never ask for his help, just as stubborn as his long life friend, just as stubborn as her uncle. So he moved towards her, slowly untangling her from her current tank situation.

'I am so tired of not doing my share. I just wanted to take a stupid bath.'

He followed her eyes to the tub in the far left corner.

'Hey,' there it was again, that low smothering tone in his voice, that resonated through her belly, ' he tilted his head to get her to look at him, 'I could help, Charlie.'

He expected her to huff at the fucking stupid idea but she didn't.. She just nodded.

'Let me help you with that,' A low colour to his words.

Charlie bit her bottom lip, giving something away that she did not want to. Bass was crouched before her, as his hand slowly moved to her bare upper arm as he helped her untangle her arms from the tank, gliding it over her arms, freeing her of it. He moved on to her pants. Her boots.

Her heart is wildly sounding in her chest, as Bass looked at her, without making her feel self conscious of herself. Bass slowly helped her up from her cot. He felt how Charlie stumbled for a second from exhaustion.

'Take your time,' he said gently, 'I know you won't listen to a fucking word I say, but take it easy Charlie.' He ignored the frustrated sigh.

Charlie sat down on the rim of the bathtub. Her fingers moved behind her back, but they, or she, too tired to open the clasps.

Bass moved in, his fingers slowly on the skin above the line of her bra, as he helped her open it. It should offend her. It was kind of hot. Somehow their road brought them here, in this place of easy trust and the fact that she would let him in, and he would take care of her. Her straps flowed over her shoulders, as he stood behind her, tall, her back resting against his stomach. His fingers slowly moved over her shoulders. Tips exploring her skin.

Charlie closed her eyes, leaned into the touch that was slow, gentle, not a threat. Easy. Bass.

A slow kiss was placed on her shoulder. a token of their trust right now. She tilted her head his way, but does not look at him.

As she moved into the warm water, she knew he was there, in the tent with her. Giving her space, but there, so she could give in to warm water to ooze her muscles and body as he took watch, made sure the tent, and she, was secure.

It is not longe before she felt him. She felt the tension, in the way he can only look at the ground, with that tension in his jaws. Bass kneeled down next to her, right behind her.

'Charlie,' his nose and cheek, stubbly beard, were close to hers, 'I need to know.' His voice was soothing, soft. But she could also hear the apprehension in it.

'What happened in Vegas?'

Charlie looked at the water not far in front of her, as Bass did not dare to move. It was fucking tearing at him, what she had told him on that fucked up hell on that bridge. It took long agonizing breaths until she spoke.

'Gould, he put me on some box after he paraded me on that wagon through town, son of a bitch.' She stared in front of her.

He bowed his head in front of her, telling himself he does need to hear this.

'He...he pulled his tongue all over my cheek, his hand on my breast.'

He felt his body bubble with anger, hot cold anger, for not being there.

'When I was on display like some cheap whore.' She heard the bitterness in her own tone.

Bass closed his eyes. Oh dear fucking god. And he had talked about her in a way she really did not deserve, or needed after that_, you want to bang that, I don't care_. It filled him with shame. _That._ He had called her that.

'Did he?'

'No, I killed the guy that Gould promised me to before he could do anything...' although his arms, his hands, it was still a haunting disgusting memory.

'I am so sorry Charlie. So sorry.' He swallowed something away, Charlie heard it next to her.

It was just the tiniest movement, but there was a small nod from her, as an acceptence.

He pressed an intense gentle kiss on her temple, as she could feel the heated rage.

'Bass, you and my mom. Is that?'

'Over. It is over Charlie. One fucking stupid night, and we both would never do it the hell again if we could do things over.'

Bass still had not moved away from her, as she was still, his hand now going through her hair. close enough to him to feel him breath. She would not make him ask about what would be next.

'Me and Connor, if I could do things over, if would not happen again.'

She felt how he looked at the ground next to her, as she felt the hurt for the hurt she caused him by acting on some stupid meaningless impulse of jealousy and needing him at the other side of the wall. Because the alternative, was too big, too overwhelming. She felt him tense up, and it hurt her, she already knew she hurt him, looking at him afterwards, as his deep eyes had tried to reach her in the bar. But she could not take into account what that had meant, and why taking something that was there, made such an impact on so much.

'Do you think we could me move on?' Charlie asked, her voice slowly choosing her words. The moment she had to swallow she knew what answer she hoped he would give her.

'Yeah,' Bass grinded his teeth together with emotion. 'Yes, sweetheart, I think we could.'

The water made a sound, the water dripping from her arms as she moved back, one hand around his neck.

Bass still felt a sting, but she was honest. Honest. It broke through, making the rest unimportant. The past.

When she slowly moved herself out of the water again, he was there in a heartbeat. Wrapping a towel around her. Slowly, almost in slow motion, she looked up at him as he admired her curls, her wet curls, that give her hair more flow around her face.

And then, he kissed her. Putting everything in that kiss he needed to.

Charlie felts how his shoulders move on to forever right above her. It is a short kiss, as the hair of his moustache wrap themselves around her lips.

Somehow she ended up scooped up in his arms, safe, warm. Not exhausted but on her way to deep sleep.

She moved her head against him as he put her into her cot. Wishing the fuck he could stay, but Miles, or somebody else, will here shortly.

'I am around, you get some sleep now.'

He looked at her. He turned.

'Bass?'

He stopped.

'Thank you.'

He knew she is not just thanking him for the bath. And he knew, like he had for a long time now, he would go to the end of hell and back for this girl.

'Anything for you, babe.' He whispered there in the nightfall.

She just smiled, as she was already asleep, but that smile, he knows, she knows, the words have reached her.

* * *

_Present day,_

55 miles outside Austin

There are the sounds of guns, orders being barked as he and Miles are in the field once more. They have been separated by time and fucked up decisions and hurt and darkness that changed them and almost broke their friendship. Almost. Another battle, another silent agreement to not leave the field without the other. Always come back, always fight. Or end it, together.

Now they are on the field, another fight ahead, a war to be won, a war they know will fight in together. What had started in Jasper, moved to Philly. Until she had showed up.

Charlie.

Charlie Matheson.

He would not be anywhere else, than beside him, and her.

Last night, in between long meetings with Blanchard they had moved over that line. Together. And it had been raw and fast and intimate and slow.

Bass realises he is not going into another fucking fight without knowing what she is like. All of her. WIthout claiming her. He knew she is there, with him for that. The images of her, smooth and soft in that bathtub in that late moonshine light, when words were finally said and questions were finally asked, are still with him. Fill him with desire, but with something else too. It is deep. And it can't wait.

He finds her soon enough. He grabs her by the elbow, his fingers gentle, not aimed at hurting her, but the urge to feel her close. He wants to give her this.

She looks at him, as he looks at her.

'Yes,' she whispers hoarsely. She knows why he is here.

He crashed the door shut behind them. The room is theirs.

He walks to her with an intensity that would scare anybody else, but Charlie sees a piece of him, he won't show anyone else. It has been like that, maybe from the start. She can read Monroe,she can see Bass.

In one movement he has her against the wall, brushing one cheek with his hand. One knee, his, strong, wide, between her legs and crurshing in between her legs holds her up, as Bass keeps on moving deeper into her mouth and into her.

It is all speeding up in a passionate tugging of clothing.

Bass still kisses her, but at the same time he moves his hand.

One hand opens his belt in fast urgent movements, his jeans, freeing his desire for her. The sound of low groans, soft moans and his belt fill the space. Charlie feels the moving of his under arms, so erotic, as she knows what is freeing. She is wet wanting him, wanting to touch him. Charlie hangs on to his shoulders, as Bass presses her against his chest, the corner between them warm and filled with intense breathing.

'Bass,' it is a slow whisper, 'I am glad you are here.'

'Charlie,' he licks the rim of her ear, 'I am so fucking glad you are here baby in all this bullshit with me,' he sucks on her neck, as he kisses her there again.

His hands join her as they get her out of her pants. His large hands cover her breasts, making them completely dissapear, as she is still against the wall, being hold against him by him, and his large knee is close to her entrance.

'Let me show you how much I am here,' he places another kiss on sweet skin, another moan from Charlie, 'for you. And there is no other fucking place I will be.'

Charlie kisses him, lazily moving her legs against the wet tip of his cock.

'I am here for you, Bass.'

She felt how much this, this moment means. To him. She wrapped her arms around her neck and shoulders, as she grabbed her own wrists to give herself some balance.

Right before she has to ask him, has to ask him to fill her, he demands her eyes with his, and demands her body with his cock. She feels how he tilts his hips, moving with one deep slow thrust inside of her.

After that first thrust, his body is comanding her.

Charlie feels stupid for the tears that are about to escape as she comes with such force, she can only feel Bass, his shoulders and the fact that he keeps on talking to her.

'You are all right baby,' he mutters into her ear as a Charlie is coming undone.

This is not just a fuck, she surrenders, and is not afraid to give him that part of her, that he will treasure and keep shielded from all the fucked up world outside.

He moves over to her wrists, kissing his mark gently. And when she lets him, he lets a sharp breath break free. It is the expression that changes on his face at that moment that let's her scream with need.

It is after she comes that he can't hold back. Her fingers move over his burned mark as it is that touch and what it means that turned into an almost sad deep groan.

But it is the fact that he is wanted, so fucking wanted by her, it is what almost drives him apart.

Making her drive deeper into her, almost roughly, keeping her in one place, with him, against that wall.

Wanting her never not with him.

He already gave in to her, now he knows he will make her his. He comes, deep inside of her, shooting to the stars, like he will do many more times in the future, and then he will not only shoot to the stars, filling, her, but he will aslo make new life and a fammily with her. But that will be after the war, after they win one hand is shoved under her ass, and the other is around her shoulders, his hand cupping the back of her head, curls under his hand as he wants to hold on to as much Charlie as he can.

Maybe it is the force of her orgasm, or the force of this man.

'I love you.' Charlie says without hesitation as this time, she holds Bass close to her chest.

He freezes under her touch. A sharp breath escapes in the dark room, in the safe hollow of her neck.

She is afraid she made a mistake.

Bass can't believe she is saying that. Some part of him can.

Because he already read it in her eyes.

'I love you babe.' His voice croaked close to her ear.

They were close when they were fucking,, but their eyes who found ach other at sunrise early morning, right before battle when he finished putting his weapon back together and she was free, ready, told anybody with a brain who saw that exchange, that their bound was unbreakable. A pull.

Both Bass and Charlie know it is even more.

And as they ran into the battle later that day, she was right there with him.

When she looked up at Bass, his strong shoulders moving with the rest of his body, as she knows Miles is not far ahead, she realises two things.

She will follow him, just like she will follow Miles, into hell and back.

And she loves him. She has known it for a very long time.

And she is glad, she told him.

She is filled by strength he told her he did too.

They swirl in one movement together, in this fight they will win, back to back, as his leather jacket is close to hers, back to back, turning, fighting. _Together._

With a loud scream she fires her first shot, as Bass has his gun in his hands. Finish these assholes, his eyes on her the whole time through this fucking battle. They will not leave the other alone to fight it alone.

They never did.

_ The end_

* * *

_Thanks for reading anyone, I thank you for all sweet notes and follow's. They gave me feedback and even more joy to write! I will start another story called Poppies and guilt, inspired by a rewatch from season 1. I hope to see you there. Love from Love_


End file.
